Tutorial4 Wiki
Bedoeling De verdeling van vragen met elk jullie antwoord hier gepost, zodat we de antwoorden van iedereen direct hebben zonder dat we het moeten overpennen tijdens de tutorial. Gelieve de oplossingen direct onder de vraag te noteren en zorg ervoor dat de layout een beetje gelijk is. Vragen 1. Julie: Wat is het gevolg van warm weer met een gebrek aan vochtinname op de nieren? 2. Ruth: Wat hebben kneuzingen en vallen met nierfalen te maken? Vallen => overal kneuzingen => veel spierbeschadiging (rhabdomyolysis) De inhoud van deze spieren komt terecht in de bloedbaan. (veel K+, toxines door inflammatie die voor schade kunnen zorgen, musculaire enzymes maar vooral belangrijk hier is het eiwit myoglobine) Normaal gezien bindt het haptoglobine, een eiwit in bloed dat bindt op haemringen, het myoglobine dat eventueel vrijkomt. Maar in deze casus is heel veel spierweefsel vernietigd dus de capaciteit van het haptoglobine wordt overschreden. De vrije myoglobine komt dus in de nieren terecht. Moleculair gewicht van myoglobine=17000 Da dus een relatief klein eiwit. Vanaf 5kDa wordt de glomerulaire filtratie moeilijk en vanaf 100kDa onmogelijk maar door neutrale lading (?) van myoglobine gaat het nog door de glomerulocapillaire membraan en komt terecht in de niertubuli. Even verder wordt er door tubulaire reabsorptie terug water uit het filtraat opgenomen waardoor de concentratie aan myoglobine stijgt. In de lus van henle bevindt zich het Tamm-Horsfall proteïne en het is daarop dat myoglobine met zijn haemgroep gaat binden en aggregaten vormen. Bij weinig wateropname en bij intensieve sport zoals in casus, maakt de tubulaire reabsorptie dat de aggregatie nog vergemakkelijkt wordt. Resultaat= de niertubuli raken verstopt en acuut nierfalen komt voor Myoglobinuria, the presence of myoglobin in the urine, occurs when the level in plasma exceeds 0.5–1.5 mg/dl; once plasma levels reach 100 mg/dl, the concentration in the urine becomes sufficient for it to be visibly discolored. About 200 grams of muscle needs to be destroyed for visible myoglobinuria to occur. Dus hier overal kneuzingen => zeker 200 gr spier beschadigd. 3. Laure/Aurelie: Wat weet je over ibuprofen in deze casus? Ibuprofen remt het cyclo-oxygenase (COX) dat verantwoordelijk is voor de productie van prostaglandinen. Deze prostglandinen staan normaal in voor de homeostatische respons van de nier. Prostaglandingen worden vrijgesteld en veroorzaken een dilatatie van de afferente arteriolen en een vasoconstrictie van de efferente arteriolen. Nier medulla wordt minder doorbloed en cortex wordt wat meer doorbloed. Wanneer ibuprofen wordt genomen vermindert deze respons dus, ook de glomerulaire filtratie vermindert. (Aurelie: ik kon niet elke pagina van uw bestandje lezen, dus heb enkel het laatste deel van het antwoord gezien. hopelijk trekt het op iets. sorry voor de eventuele fouten :D) Ibuprofen: ISO-BUTYL-PROPANOIC-PHENOLIC-ACID, is een pijnstillend, koorts remmend en ontstekingsremmend middel en behoort tot de groep van de NSAIDs (NIET STEROIDALE ANTI-INFLAMMATOIRE DRUGS). Zijn werking is vergelijkbaar met die van aspirine nl. acytylsalicylzuur. NSAIDs inhiberen de PG-productie op een irreversibele manier door in te grijpen thv de cyclo-oxygenase weg (COX). Ze zullen het COX-serine residu acetyleren waardoor het arachidonzuur het katalytisch centrum niet kan bereiken en er dus geen PG kan gevormd worden. (Op die manier worden de symptomen van ontsteking tegen gegaan en voorkomen.) Door het verhinderen van de vorming van prostaglandines is de normale PG-huishouding verstoort. PGs zijn naast hun inwerking bij inflammatie ook belangrijk bij de werking van de nier. WAT DOET PG THV DE NIEREN ONDER N.O.? Als gevolg van de grote droogte die hij in zijn lichaam gecreëerd heeft, zal het lichaam alle mechanismen in gang stellen om zo veel mogelijk water op te houden. Er treed dus een hypovolemische reactie op. PGE2 wordt gesecreteerd thv de collecting ducts, de verzamelbuisjes, dit PGE2 wordt gesecreteerd o.i.v. hypovolemische hormonen (ADH, NORARDRENALINE, RAAS: waarbij ADH instaat voor de water retentie (dus ANTIDIURESE, er wordt minder urine geproduceerd want water wordt door het lichaam opgehouden), NOR zorgt voor een hemodynamische respons (OS: dus stijgen BD, VC) en aldosterone zorgt voor Na+ retentie (= ANTI-NATRIURESE) omdat we meer H2O ophouden moet de concentratie aan Na+ stijgen want we willen de Na+ huishouding niet verstoren). Effect van PGE2 productie: AFF. VD en EFF. VC, zo zal er een grotere glomerulaire doorbloeding zijn en zal de GFR stijgen ter behoud van filtratie. (medulla wordt minder en de cortex wordt meer doorbloedt) PGE2 is een hormonale factor die de nierdoorbloeding beïnvloedt, de nierdoorbloeding bepaalt dan op zijn beurt de glomerulaire filtratie. NSAID è productie van PG neemt af (als gevolg van inhibitie cyclo-oxygenaseweg) hierdoor zal dat positieve effect op de filtratie thv de nier ook afnemen en zal de nier niet meer op een normale manier kunnen functioneren. Wanneer er geen normale filtratie optreedt thv de nieren zullen heel veel stoffen in het bloed niet kunnen gezuiverd worden, ‘schadelijke’ stoffen blijven dus achter in het bloed. DUS: NSAID è inhibitie PG-productie è daling glomerulaire filtratie è NIER FAALT! (HIER STAAT OOK NOG EENS WAT LAURE AL GESCHREVEN HAD... WAT ER FOUT IS ZULLEN WE NA DE TUTORIAL AANVULLEN) 4. Marlies: Kortademigheid, congestief hartfalen en auscultatoire bevindingen --> Op welke manier zal nierinsufficiëntie leiden tot hartfalen (oedeem)? Door de verminderde functie van de nieren, wordt Na minder geexcreteerd en krijgen we Na-retentie. Met Na-retentie gaat steeds H2O-retentie gepaard (zie cursus fysiologie). Het plasmavolume stijgt en het vocht zal zich op een gegeven moment verplaatsen naar het interstitium. Op deze manier ontstaat oedeem (enkeloedeem in deze casus). Er ontstaat ook longoedeem, wat de oorzaak is van de crepitaties aan de longbasis. Ten gevolge van deze zout- en water-retentie gaat de bloeddruk ook toenemen, wat met een renale hypertensie noemt. Dit alles zijn acute veranderingen. Na-ionen worden gefilterd en voor een belangrijk deel tubulair gereabsorbeerd. Het verschil tussen geëxcreteerde en ingenomen hoeveelheid wordt niet genormaliseerd door wijzigingen in de plasma concentraties maar door een afname van de tubulaire reabsorptie. Het grote bereik van dit regelsysteem zorgt ervoor dat een normale concentratie Na in het bloed behouden blijft tot zeer lage GFR waarden. Door de osmoregulatie blijft ook het lichaamsvocht constant. Dit is het geval bij een normale nierfunctie. Bij chronisch nierfalen en een labiel evenwicht door dit compensatiemechanisme is er evenwel weinig verweer tegen een plotse verstoring van de balans: dus er is een verminderde aanpassing aan plotse zout-of vochtoverbelasting door verhoogde inname of door vochtverlies. Daarom moet de zoutinname beperkt worden bij deze patiënten. Indien dit niet gebeurt is er risico op oedemen, hypertensie en tekenen van congestief hartfalen. 5. Gemeenschappelijke vraag 6. Justine: pH, K+, ureum, creatinine --> Wat zijn de normale waarden? Bespreek de verhoogde creatine waarde. Normale waarden in bloed Creatinine = 1mg/dL K+ = 3,5-5,0 mEq/L Na+ = 15 mEq/L Ureum = 1,5 g/L pH = 7,35-7,45 proteïnen = <200mg/L Abnormale waarden in urine (Marc) Creatinine = 4,3mg/dL K+ = 6,6 mEq/L Na+ = 127 mEq/L Ureum = 1,6 g/L pH = 7,24 Proteïnen = >200mg/L - Door nierfalen kunnen de nieren niet meer genoeg instaan voor urineproductie en filtratie van het bloed. Daardoor stijgt de hoeveelheid Na+ en K+ in bloed, alsook ureum en creatinine. Bovendien stijgt de pH door opstapeling aan H+ ionen in het bloed. Ten slotte is er ook een proteinurie, eiwitten in urine, doordat de nieren proteïnen niet meer kunnen reabsorberen. - Creatine is het afbraakproduct van creatinefosfaat dat zich in de spieren bevindt nodig bij energielevering. Creatine wordt nadien gefilterd in de nier zodat het in de urine terechtkomt. De kreatinineklaring geeft dus info over het vermogen van de nier om het bloed te filteren en afbraakproducten af te voeren via urine. 7. Camille/Alexandra: Bespreek acidose, hyperkaliemie, hyponatriemie. Hyperkaliemie (NO 3.5-5.5 meq/L; casus 6.6 meq/l) is een frequente complicatie van acute nierinsufficiëntie en wordt veroorzaakt door de combinatie van verminderde excretie en verhoogde celafbraak. Een daling van de GFR doet de kaliëmie toenemen maar niet in de mate zoals dit gebeurt voor creatinine. Concreet begint kalium in het plasma significant te stijgen indien de GFR daalt beneden de 5 % van de normale waarde. - * een verminderde K-secretie (K van interstitium naar urine); dus meer K+ in bloed; omdat je GFR sterk gedaald is - * door de rhabdomyolyse(afbraak spiercellen, zorgt voor een verkleurde urine; vandaar in de casus "bloed" plast). Door de val is er heel wat K+ vrijgekomen uit de spiercellen. - * door de acidose (reciproke verhouding). Bij een verhoogde H+ concentratie in het bloed hoort een verhoogde K+ concentratie in het bloed en vice versa. Metabole acidose (pH waarden: NO: 7.35-7.45; casus 7.24) bij nierinsuffrcientie ontstaat enerzijds door een verhoogd zuuraanbod (ernstig zieke patient) en anderzijds doordat de nier niet in staat is om zuur ( H+) uit te scheiden en dus bicarbonaat (HCO3-) te synthetiseren. De pH begint te dalen indien de GFR beneden 1/3 van zijn normale waarde evolueert en de waarde vermeld in de casus geeft aan dat de nierfunctie zeker beneden deze waarde is gedaald. De acidose wordt ook in de hand gewerkt door rhabdomyolyse; door de val scheuren cellen en komen grote hoeveelheden zuur vrij. Ook de hyperkaliëmie heeft invloed. De verhoogde concentratie K+ in het bloed zorgt ervoor dat er ook een grote concentratie aan H+ in het bloed blijft. Beide beïnvloeden elkaar. Hyponatriëmie (NO 135-150 meq/L; casus: 127 meq/L = LAGER) Dit komt door de verminderde tubulaire reabsorptie (door de verminderde GFR). Hierdoor is er dus een toegenomen secretie van Na+. Voor natrium- en chloorionen is de situatie volledig verschillend van creatinine: deze wordt gefiltreerd en daarna in belangrijke mate tubulair gereabsorbeerd. Het evenwicht tussen geëxcreteerde en ingenomen hoeveelheid wordt in dit geval genormaliseerd niet door wijzigingen in de plasma concentraties, maar door een afname van de tubulaire reabsorptie. Het grote bereik van dit regelsysteem zorgt ervoor dat een normale natriëmie behouden blijft tot extreem gedaalde GFR waarden. Een behouden natriëmie betekent ook geen wijzigingen in het volume van de lichaamsvochten, doordat beide aan elkaar gelinkt zijn via osmoregulatie (voor zover deze niet verstoord is). Het nadeel van de compensaties die plaatsgrijpen in de natrium en volume regulatie is dat deze regulaties vlugger verstoord raken bij plotse wijzigingen in de balans, m.aw. er is verminderde defensie tegen een acute natrium- of vochtbelasting door verhoogde inname/toediening of door vochtverlies. Om deze reden is het belangrijk dat de zout inname beperkt wordt (zoutrestrictie). Indien dit niet gebeurd is er gevaar voor het optreden van overvulling met oedemen, hypertensie en de tekenen van congestief hartfalen als gevolg. 8. Dieter: Leidt acidose tot een verminderde filtratie of een verminderde tubulaire secretie van H+ (protonen) thv de nier? Bespreek. ANTWOORD ZIE RESPONSCOLLEGE 9. Niels: Waarom maakt de arts een rekensom (+ welke formule) en vraagt hij daarna direct een dialyse aan? Leg ook de stixtest uit en waarom de urine donkerrood kleurt. Om de creatineklaring te bepalen dit is het volume bloedplasma (in mL) dat door de nieren per minuut wordt ontdaan van de door het lichaam geproduceerde stof creatinine. Dit is een afvalproduct van de stofwisseling in de spieren. Deze klaringswaarde zegt dus iets over de glomerulaire filtratiesnelheid van de nieren. Bij een normale nierfunctie ligt dit afhankelijk van de lichaamsgrootte meestal ergens tussen 80 en 140 mL/min. In de klinische praktijk wordt niet de creatinineklaring, maar de creatininespiegel in plasma gebruikt als maat voor de nierfunctie. Deze geeft een redelijke benadering maar is nogal sterk afhankelijk van de spiermassa van de patiënt. C = (U x V) / P waarin C = creatinineklaring in mL/min U = creatinineconcentratie in de urine in mg/L P = creatinineconcentratie in het plasma in mg/L V = urinestroom in mL/min In deze casus Ck = (230*0.17361)/43 Ck = 0.929 mL/min Als men kan zal men gebruik maken van inulineklaring ipv creatineklaring. Deze is veel precieser en geeft dus een beter beeld van de glomerulaire filtratie van de nier want inuline wordt niet afgebroken in het lichaam en ook niet aangemaakt. In deze casus is dit dus niet mogelijk want inuline zou eerst moeten worden opgenomen door de patiënt en na een bepaalde tijd zal men pas zien wat de glomerulaire filtratie is. Omdat er snel moet gehandeld worden gaat het hier niet. Nota: In de labo’s wordt gebruik te maakt van de Cockcroft-Gault benadering waarbij men ook rekening houdt met leeftijd, gewicht en geslacht van de persoon. Creatinineklaring = x gewicht (Kg) / 0.815 x serum creatinine (in µmol/L) x 0.85 indien een vrouw De dialyse wordt aangevraagd want de creatineklaring is te laag. Dialyse is een manier om het bloed te filteren door gebruik te maken van diffusie en osmose met een semipermeabeel membraan. Er wordt een arterio-veneuze shunt aangemaakt. Dit wordt gedaan indien de nieren insufficient zijn. zie ook Ruth haar stuk Door de rhabdomyolyse (spier beschadiging) komt myoglubine vrij in het bloed en wordt via de urine verwijderd. Deze geeft een kruisreactie met de haemoglobine op de stix. De rode kleur is dus het gevolg van myoglobinurie en niet van RBC zoals meestal wel het geval is. De stixtest is een strookje dat men in de urine dept en na een bepaalde tijd leest men de kleur af en vergelijkt men deze met de referentiewaarde, aangeduid op het flesje van de stix. Op een multistixtests kan je de volgende parameters aflezen: leukocyten, nitrieten, urobilinogeen, eiwitten, pH, haemoglobine, ketonen, bilirubine en glucose. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse